vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape to Witch Mountain VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now on Videocassette Opening Previews * The Brave Little Toaster * Walt Disney Family Film Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions and Clampett-Burton Productions Presents * Bob Clampett and Tim Burton's "Escape to Witch Mountain" With The Voice Talents of * Jim Carrey as Count Olaf * Kim Richards as Tia Malone * Ike Eisenmann as Tony Malone * Eddie Albert as Jason O'Day * Ray Milland as Aristotle Bolt * Donald Pleasence as Lucas Deranian * Denver Pyle as Uncle Bene * Reta Shaw as Mrs. Grindley * Walter Barnes as Sheriff Purdy * Lawrence Montaigne as Ubermann * Dermott Downs as Truck * George Chandler as Grocer * Alfred Ryder as Astrologer * Terry Wilson as Biff Jenkins * Don Brodie as Gasoline Attendant * Shepherd Sanders as Guru * Paul Sorensen as Sgt. Foss * Harry Holcombe as Capt. Malone * Dan Seymour as Psychic * Sam Edwards as Mate * Tony Giorgio as Hunter No 2 * Rex Holman as Hunter No.1 * Tiger Joe Marsh as Lorko * Al Dunlap as Deputy * and Frank Welker as Max the Dog * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production, Inc. * Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney * Prologue Narrated by: John Huston * Based on the Novel by: Alexander Key * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Original Songs by: Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Johnny Mandel * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan, Brain McEtte * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Editors: Tom Acosta, James Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones, Romeo Muller * Based on Character and Story Conceptions by: Ken Anderson * Produced by: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Directed by: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Larry Roemer Ending Credits Story and Character Design * Storyboards: Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Ken Anderson, Julius Svendsen, Ted Berman, Eric Cleworth, T. Hee, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl, Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Matt Seckman, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler, Matt Seckman * Storyboard Artist: Peter Young Puppets/Stop Motion * Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Moldmakers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Modelmakers: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed Animation * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams * Directing Animators: Fred Hellmich, John Kimball, Grim Natwick, Spencer Peel, Gerald Potterton, Willis Pyle, Tom Roth, Chrystal Russell, Jack Schnerk, Irv Spence, Art Vitello, Richard Williams * Animation Directors: Hal Ambro, Cosmo Anzilotti, Art Babbitt, George Bakes, Warren Batchelder, John Bruno, Gerry Chiniquy, Corny Cole, Doug Crane, Tissa David, Charlie Downs, Emery Hawkins, Lester Kline, Laverne Harding * Animators: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Hal King, Eric Cleworth, Art Stevens, Cliff Nordberg, Eric Larson, Gary Goldman, John Sibley, Don Bluth, Walt Stanchfield, Hal Ambro, Burny Mattinson, Bill Justice, John Pomeroy, Chuck Williams, Richard Sebast, Dale Baer, Fred Hellmich, Bill Keil, Andrew Gaskill, Cliff Augustson, Dante Barbetta, Jack Dazzo, Ed DeMattia, Ben Farish, Chuck Harriton, Bill Hudson, Earl James, Walt Kubiak, Jack Ozark, Bill Pratt, Morey Reden, Jack Schnerk, Paul Sparagano, Milton Stein, Nick Tafuri, Martin Taras, Gordon Whittier * Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson Clean-Up/Assistant Animation * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Key Assistant Animators: Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross, Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Jerry Rees, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Virgil Ross, Brad Bird, Don Patterson, Volus Jones, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Ken Southworth * Assistant Animators: Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter, Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White * Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas * Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich Effects Animation * Effects Animators: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick, Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd * Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding * Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale Cut and Pasteur * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Animators: Trey Parker, Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg, Celluloid Studios * Cut 'N' Pasteur Artists: Trey Parker, Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung Layout * Layout Styling: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout Artists: Sandy Dvore, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Sual Bass, Sylvia Roemer, Wayne Boring, Dan Danglo, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr. * Assistant Layout: Roman Arambula, Frank Dorso, Herb Johnson, George Singer, David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner Background * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background Painting: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, John Jensen, Art Riley, Ann Guenther, Alan Maley, Nino Carbe, Bob Owens, Gary Selvaggio * Background Artists: John Vita, Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson * Assistant Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Jan Green, Karel Barták, Sue Speer, Azmi Azmi Color and Camera * Color Stylings: James Coleman, A. Kendall O'Connor * Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar * Airbrush: John Emerson * Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer * Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Xerox/Animation Photo Transfer: Bill Branzer, Carmen Sanderson, Dede Faber, Jean Pierre Gagnon, Raffi Koumashian, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson * Xerox: Janet Rea, Diana Dixon * Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano * Computer Camera: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller * Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird * Inking: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police * Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens * Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa Production Consultants * Production Manager: Doug Duckwall * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo Editorial, Sound and Music * Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough * Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine * Sound Editors: George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Re-Recorded at: International Recording * Sound Post Production: Joe Phillips Production, Inc. * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Orchestrations by: Walter Sheets, Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ * Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage * Music Score Performed by: The Utah Symphony Orchestra * Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla * Music Editor: Kathy Durning * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Supervising Music Editors: Leonard A. Engel, Jack Wadsworth * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies: Trombone, George Doering: Instrumenal, Cynthia Millar: Ondes Martinot Solo, Ethmer Roten, James Walker & Louise Di Tullio: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn, Don Williams: Percussion * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall * Chrous: Elin Carlson * Singer: Sally Stevens * Music Recording Studio: Evergreen Recording Studios Promotions * Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff * Optical Effects: Available Light * Titles: Walt Disney Productions * Title Design/Graphics: Frank Hillsberg * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Color Timer: Phil Hetos * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Computer Generated Graphics: Image West, Ltd. * Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen * Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Marjorie Kalins, Frieda Lipp * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 27863 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Color by DeLuxe And Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXXV - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * The End · Walt Disney Productions * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1994 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc.